


Starlit Knights

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Fairy Tales, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Knight watches over Gotham while waiting for his Shining Light.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlit Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: August 24, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: August 30, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 484  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2008 DCU Snapshot Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/261701.html) for Rai_Daydreamer. Pairing: Clark/Bruce. Prompt: His Knight. :)

The Dark Knight slipped over the ramparts of Gotham, moonlight silvering his dark cape as his shadow fluttered as gracefully as an acrobat flying under the Big Top.

Autumn was fast approaching, people hurrying home to get to warm houses and apartments. Lights were coming on, twinkling as prettily as Christmas lights.

Gotham was no fairytale city, but she could still look imposing in the darkness of night.

Her Knight was just as imposing, strong and virile, intelligence gleaming from sharp eyes as the Bat protected her. No varlet could ply his skills here without a price. The Bat did not tolerate crime in any way, shape or form.

The Dark Knight was the Prince of Gotham, ruling the city by right of birth by day and by right of sword by night.

The Dark Knight patrolled this night alone, his Squire off leading his own Round Table in the Tower of Titans. He would return, but tonight was the Bat’s solitary Quest.

He thought fondly of the light repast that would be waiting for him in the Castle, his loyal Chamberlain the finest baker in the land.

The citizenry had good reason to feel jangled, as hellhole Arkham belched out its demons on a regular basis, but when the Lord High Commissioner ordered the clarion call to shine in the sky, the people breathed a little easier, for they knew their Dark Knight would come, and all would be well.

Monsters came in many forms in Gotham: street thugs, muggers, thieves, rapists, murderers.

Then there were Arkham’s monsters: colorful and psychotic, able to bring the city to a standstill until the Dark Knight and his Bright Squire fought the monsters and won, ably aided by the flame-haired Bat Maiden, she no damsel-in-distress.

The Dark Knight allowed no one to breach Gotham’s gates, a living Sword of Damocles over the scum and villainy.

Yet he allowed the Shining One from the Shining City of the Plains to enter, a radiant Angel from the stars. Even the Super’s smile was dazzling, a savior of his city as well.

And on this night, the Bat stood atop the Clock Tower, cape billowing out behind him, face upturned to the stars, bathed in moonlight.

The stars twinkled in the autumn sky, one of them moving. It could be a plane, but the Bat knew better.

The moving star grew bigger until the form of a man appeared. Clothed in starlight, he hovered over the roof.

“Alone tonight?” asked the Angel.

“Yes.”

Otherworldly blue eyes sparkled as the Shining One drifted closer.

“Not for long.”

The Angel reached out and grasped the Dark Knight’s hand, sliding his other arm around his back and lifting him from the tarpapered roof into the clean night air, bestowing a kiss upon willing lips.

The Dark Knight’s Quest was fulfilled this night as the Shining Knight brought him Love’s Light.

 _His_ Knight.


End file.
